Thank you
by lenniiee
Summary: my first Conby fanfic : Connor's POV and his various thank yous to Abby
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first ever fan fiction, so enjoy and a review would be much appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any of the characters associated with it… unfortunately

Sighing, I placed the plastic cup down in the bedside beside me and glanced at my newly plastered ankle. The last trip through the anomaly had definitely not gone according to plan; falling out of a tree, hobbling away from hungry raptors and making the long, hot journey back to the present time with Danny and Abby.

It could have been worse I suppose, having only one properly functioning leg meant that I had to use Abby for support for much of the walking, well I didn't **have** to have the extra support, but any chance to have Abby with her arms wrapped around me was an opportunity not to be missed.

I didn't bother glancing up as I heard the sound of the door to my hospital room opening; various nurses and doctors had been coming in all evening since we first arrived here to fiddle with the various tubes sticking out of me and prod my sensitive ankle, so was pleasantly surprised to see a rather sheepish looking Abby poke her head around my door.

I smiled and motioned for her to come and sit on the chair next to my hospital bed. Her hair was all out of place and her make-up was smudged, but she still looked as beautiful as ever to me.

"So how's your ankle feeling Con?" she asked, frowning as she looked at my cast.

"Been better I guess… nice to finally be able to sit down for longer than five minutes though eh?" she smiled awkwardly at my terrible attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"I suppose." she paused for a moment before looking back at me, her deep blue eyes searching my face. She must have noticed how confused I looked so continued quickly, "Look, I was just wondering whether you were being serious when you asked to move back into the flat… I mean it's ok obviously if you don't it's just-"

"Abby, that was one of the rare moments where I was being serious." I interrupted "I mean Lester's great an' all, but he can't pull off the whole 'dancing around the flat in skimpy underwear' thing as well as you." I grinned at her and she let out a small laugh.

"I do not **dance **around the flat!" she said with mock annoyance "But it is good that you're coming back…" she looked down at her hands at the last part and I smiled; because she seemed genuine at wanting me back, because she looked so damn cute looking all embarrassed, but mainly because of the subtle shade of red that was now covering her cheeks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh, Connor just give me the box will you? We'll be here all day otherwise!" Abby held out her arms and frowned at me. I could see where she was coming from, maybe attempting to climb up the stairs with crutches **and** an overflowing box of clothes was not a particularly great idea, but on the other hand, he was already halfway up the stairs to their flat and handing over the box now would severely damage his already pummelled ego. I sighed and Abby placed her already outstretched hand on my shoulder as she spoke to me, "Connor, you don't have anything to prove yeh?" I looked down at her, I mean I really looked; her face showed genuine sincerity as she smiled at me although the smile did not quite reach her tired eyes, she'd had a long day, hell they'd both had a long day, but I could tell Abby was exhausted and in need of a rest, so I decided to not make this tiresome task last longer than necessary and handed down the box gently. "Thanks." I said simply as she started to climb the stairs. No, I thought, 'thanks' isn't enough, not nearly enough for all she's done for me; she stuck by my side (quite literally) as we ran from various predators back in the Cretaceous and gently stroked my hair and softly whispered reassurances into my ear as I tried to sleep one night. What had I done to deserve a friend like her? I shook my head in confusion, but was swiftly brought back from my dreamlike state as I heard my name being called from the top of the stairs.

"I** said**, are you alright Con? Connor?" she began to walk towards me, concern written across her face. I looked her in the eyes then and smiled, opening up my arms towards her as I gestured for her to come closer. She stared at me then, but smiled and lowered herself into my embrace.

"Just… thanks-"I started, but she interrupted me.

"You said that a second ago Con."

"No," I whispered back, "I mean thanks for everything, and I mean **everything **that you've done for me. You've saved my life more times than I can count, let me live with you even though I'm a giant pain in the butt and-" And I didn't know what to say that would actually mean something, I couldn't think of a way of describing everything that she's done and just how much it means to me.

She stepped back then and I thought I'd said the wrong thing, stepped over this invisible boundary that seems to have formed between us. She touched my cheek and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. "I get it Connor. Thanks for saying thank you, you're the only one that ever has." she stroked my cheek with her thumb for a moment before lightly slapping it, "Now get up the stairs and make me a cup of tea yeh?"

I grinned as she walked back up into the flat and didn't stop, even when she called back to me "**Now **Connor."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Connor RUN!" Abby was screaming at me as I ran down the dry and sandy hill towards the anomaly, wincing in pain with each step. I could hear the rapid breathing of the creature behind me as I ran, quickly closing the gap between myself and the anomaly- but not quickly enough. I tumbled to the ground as the creature grabbed me from behind and I closed my eyes to brace myself for the pain that was to come. But it didn't. Instead, I heard a cry from the top of the hill I had just descended from, and shot my head up to find the sound. Abby. Oh God it was Abby that was crying and screaming. The creature was already making its way up towards her, ignoring me completely now. "Abby no!" I attempted to climb after her, I didn't notice the tears of panic that were now dripping onto my cheeks as I called her name._

I awoke still screaming her name, sweat beads glistening on my forehead. "Shh it's ok, Connor it's ok." someone was next to me now stroking my face.

"The creature… the anomaly? You… Abby?" I mumbled incoherently. Suddenly the bedside lamp was switched on and I could see Abby clearly now, sitting next to me, hands cupping my face. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and reached out to touch her face, still slightly dazed. "Abby?"

"Another nightmare?" she whispered tenderly.

I nodded silently, slightly embarrassed. I felt my cheeks go red as I removed my hand from her face and attempted to sit up properly in my bed.

"Thanks for…" I mumbled and waved my hand around a bit.

She dropped her hands and sighed, "Don't worry about it." I watched as she pinched the bridge of her nose and I laughed quietly, that was such a 'Lester' thing to do.

"What?"

She looked at me quizzically as I replied, "Oh, the nose-pinching thing, it kinda, well y'know, Lester?"

And she laughed as I repeated her previous actions.

"But you're ok now?" she asked still smiling, as she stood up.

But I was too caught up in staring at her gracefulness and the warmth of her smile to reply, which caused her to laugh once more.

"I'll take you ogling at my bum as a yes shall I?" she mocked.

Suddenly exasperated I replied "What?! No! I was just… You… Well…" the words were stumbling out of my mouth now, not even I was sure of what I was saying.

"Good night Connor." she called as she headed back towards her room.

I rested my head against my hands in frustration. Smooth Connor. Real smooth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I sat up in my bed and yawned, I was tired, but then again I was always tired; many nights in a row I've woken up in a start because of a stupid nightmare.

As I made my way to the bathroom to get ready, I caught sight of Abby in the kitchen, sitting at the table with her head resting in her hands. I glanced over at the toaster and saw black smoke beginning to rise, so quickly limped over to remove the badly burnt slices of toast. I turned round to see Abby staring at me sleepily; I guess I wasn't the only one that was tired. It was then that I remembered her coming into my room last night to comfort me yet again. She groaned as she saw the toast then, and let her head drop back into her arms. I threw the ruined toast in the bin and placed two more slices into the toaster, before taking a seat next to her.

"Abby, I'm really sorry about last night, and all the other nights. You don't have to come into my room or anything just to-"but was interrupted by Abby mumbling into her arms.

"Mhhmummd smmd…"

"Abby, I can't hear you love."

Her head shot up quickly then, "Do **not** call me love." and then, as if suddenly remembering how tired she was, propped her head up with her hands and added "It's fine by the way. Oh and the toast is probably burning."

I groaned and headed towards the toaster, but was pleasantly surprised when two golden brown slices were placed onto a plate. Grinning with pride I turned back to face me, who was also looking a bit more merry. I buttered the slices and came to sit back down next to Abby, and handing over a slice said "And it's not fine me waking you up in the middle of the night, almost every night. You're obviously knackered."

"Yeh well. That's what friends do right? Besides you wake me up when you scream **my** name anyway, so I might as well go and check if you're alright."

I nodded thoughtfully and carried on eating.

"Why **do** you call my name? I know I said I wouldn't ask… You don't have to tell me it's just… I'm worried I guess."

Putting down the remainder of my slice of toast I tell her all about the nightmare; the creature, the anomaly and… her.

"…and that's when I wake up screaming."

I picked up my toast then and continued to eat, waiting for her to reply, more to the point, I was waiting for her to mock me, tease me for having such stupid nightmares, so was shocked when she placed her hand on mine and squeezed it, a reassuring squeeze. I looked at her, slightly confused, but was interrupted for the second time that morning, only not by Abby this time, but by the phone.

By the time I had even registered the phone ringing; Abby had stood up and answered it. I watched as her face fell into a scowl "Yes… uh huh… oh but you… yes I know, but you…fine." Hanging up the phone she turned to me, "Lester wants us up the ARC. Seems our medical leave has been cut short."

"But… but…"

"My thoughts exactly. Now finish your toast, he wants us there by 10:30."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N I hope you enjoyed it, I'm halfway through writing chapter 2 so that will be uploaded soon. Review pleaaase, I'd love to know whether you liked it or not or what I can do to improve it :) thanks


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay this is chapter 2, again reviews would be fab :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any of the characters associated with it… unfortunately

I looked up at the people currently working at the ARC, they all seemed to be on autopilot; shuffling around occasionally mumbling a brief 'hello' to the people around them, before carrying on with their work.

Abby and I had been called in this morning for a meeting; all the members of the expedition team had been given various tasks to deal with inside the ARC for when there were no anomalies to sort out. I had been given the task of making the hand-held anomaly detectors more 'user-friendly', which meant that they had to be smaller, more accurate and generally better looking than the current model. Abby had been asked to carry on with the research surrounding the plant life found through anomalies and had even had a new lab designed for it (after I **accidently **destroyed her last one whilst dealing with a mushroom-man-thing.

I was just finishing off the designs for the new hand-held when Lester came striding over to my desk, his face set into a deep frown. "Temple you have been sitting here for hours, what exactly **have** you achieved?"

With a sigh, I handed over the designs and watched as he studied them with a critical eye. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Danny sauntering over with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oi oi, how's it goin' then?" he asked comically.

Lester handed the designs over with a sigh "Not particularly well. As you can probably see."

I felt his glare on my face as I closed my eyes. I balled my fists and took a deep breath as Lester continued to mock my work. I was just about to snap at him, when I felt a comforting touch on my shoulder. Instead of Lester's sullen face staring down at me, I was met with Abby's warm blue eyes. She gave me a half-hearted smile and stepped away to stand beside me, her hand never breaking contact with my shoulder.

A few moments passed before I realised that they were all waiting for me to speak (some more patiently than others). "Look, I'm doing the best I can, it's not finished yet anyway." I spoke quietly, waiting for more of Lester's anger-filled comments. Instead, he looked down at his feet as if in deep thought and wandered away quickly, soon followed by Danny who nodded briefly in understanding before he left. I turned to Abby, who was now studying my designs just like Lester had a minute ago, only she replaced Lester's critical eyes with calmer and more appreciative ones.

"So what d'ya think?"

"I think they're good Con." And we were back to our usual 'Connor and Abby' routine, sidestepping the real meanings and emotions of our words, neither of us wanting to cross that boundary.

I nodded and then asked "So how's the whole prehistoric/future-plant-research-thing going?"

She sighed and turned to face me, her back leaning against my desk. "It's harder than I thought it would be I guess, but you should see how some of them have bloomed Con, they're beautiful!"

Still looking into her deep, blue eyes I replied "Yeh, yeh they are."

A few seconds of silence passed before either of us spoke again. "Thank you for... calming me down. I don't think Lester would have appreciated being shouted at much."

She chuckled gently before replying "Yeh well I-"

Suddenly the anomaly detector went off, red lights flashing around the room. The ARC was really coming to life now; people running around shouting commands at each other, the military personnel gathering quickly around us.

Danny came running to my side as I located the coordinates of the anomaly, "Come on, come on… Oh! It's-"I stopped suddenly, looking at the screen with wide eyes. This is impossible, it just **can't **happen. "Connor where is it?" asked an impatient Danny, practically bouncing up and down waiting for us to get going.

But I was ignoring them, checking and double checking the coordinates. I ran my fingers through my hair, utterly bewildered.

"**Connor. **Where is it, we don't have all day, we're wasting valuable time sitting here doing nothing!" exclaimed a frustrated Lester.

I chuckled quietly then at the irony, "No we won't. It's… well, the anomaly's…"

"Spit it out Connor!"

"Here. The anomaly's here in the ARC."

I watched as the team stood there, completely stunned into silence. It was Sarah who reacted first, "But I thought you said that was impossible, that there was some kind of shield or something around the ARC which made it impossible to penetrate…"

They all looked at me with apprehending eyes, "Hey! Don't look at me! I have no idea what's going on!"

"Locate it, seal it. Then make sure that this can never happen again." ordered Lester matter-of-factly, he turned to look at everyone seriously, "Do you understand?"

There were mumbles of 'yes sir' echoing around the room, as we all dispersed with handhelds in search of this mysterious anomaly.

I moved to stand up but was pushed back down forcefully. "Where do you think you're going?" Abby stood in front of me with her arms crossed and a stern look in her eyes.

"The anomaly…. I need to-"

"Not with that leg Connor." she stated as she prodded my cast with her foot. "What are you going to do if we run into something huh?" She held out her hand as I was about to respond defensively, "You need to be sensible now Connor ok? We'll be fine; you stay here and keep a look out for anything. We'll call you f anything goes wrong. I promise." she handed me a walkie-talkie and started to make her way to the other search parties.

I sighed in frustration as I watched her walk away. No. I couldn't let her walk away, what if something did go wrong? I need to protect her, I **need** to.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N Okay, so that was chapter 2 yaaaaay. I'll upload chapter 3 as soon as it's written, so in the meantime… review! Let me know how I'm doing and what I could do to improve :) thanks


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is the final chapter of this fanfic and I hope you've enjoyed it :)

Disclaimer: I **still** do not own Primeval or any of the characters associated with it :\

I reached down to collect my crutches and followed Abby through the corridor; I made it a few feet before one of my crutches slipped on something on the floor. Landing with a smack on the ground I patted the back of my head and froze. It was wet. I pulled my hand quickly back towards my face expecting to see it covered with blood, but no, it was water. I sighed with relief and attempted to stand back up again only to find that the floor of the corridor was now completely covered with water. Great. I looked around me trying to find the source of the flooding, maybe it was coming through an anomaly…

I fumbled around in my pocket trying to find the walkie-talkie that Abby had given just a few minutes before ,and spoke into it "Abby? Abby can you hear me?"

I waited patiently for a reply, only to be greeted with the sound of static coming from Abby's end.

"Abby? Have you seen the water coming through from the anomaly?"

Still silence. The only sound that could be heard was that of the water flowing quickly around me; hang on, the water wasn't that high a minute ago… yep, the water's definitely rising. Why isn't Abby replying? What if there's something wrong?

I decided to shout through the halls to see if anyone would hear me; "Abby! Oh come on there must be someone around here!"

My jeans are soaked through; I really need to stand up now and I was just about to try and get up when I heard the sound of splashing feet running towards me and I couldn't help but grin. "Over here!" I shouted.

I could hear them running closer and when they turned the corner, I was greeted by a completely drenched Danny.

"Took your time."

He frowned at me, "Why are you sitting in the middle of a flooding corridor Connor?"

I suddenly realised how stupid I must have looked and felt my cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

"Oh no, well what happened was… I was looking for Abby you see and… fell…" I was flailing my arms around demonstrating the helplessness of my situation before Danny helped me to my feet.

"You say you were looking for Abby? We've been looking for her, and you actually, you two were the only people left unaccounted for and we assumed you'd be together… obviously not…" He leaned up against the wall and breathed out deeply, waiting for me to respond.

"She- she's missing?"

He nodded gravely and I moved over to lean against the wall next to him.

"I couldn't get through to her walkie-talkie Danny. But- but I know she went down here somewhere, I came after her you see… if only I hadn't been so stupid and slipped, she wouldn't be alone."

Danny looked at me miserably, "Look this is no one's fault, we just need to find her, come on." He started to make his way further into the corridor, but paused and looked back, "Wait, what about your cast?" I looked down at my ankle then and gasped; it was beginning to fall apart in the water, I hadn't even noticed…

"On second thoughts maybe we should get you back with the others-"

"No. I need to find Abby." I interrupted boldly. There was no way that I was just going to turn back now, knowing that Abby was alone out there somewhere…

He seemed to think this over quickly before chuckling lightly and handing me one of my crutches.

"We better get going then."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It felt like we had been walking for hours, checking every room and every crevice of the long hall and we still had further to go, I knew that my constant complaining wasn't helping the matters but I just couldn't help it, I was just too tired to care, and the rising water wasn't making our task any easier either; it was now about waist deep, so wading through it on one working ankle wasn't easy, even though I had ripped off the remaining fragment of my cast and threw it into the water long ago.

It was then that I heard the banging, it sounded kind of metallic… "Danny, wait a minute…" I stopped and motioned to him that I could hear something about fifty yards ahead of us.

"What I can't hear anything?" he stated unhelpfully.

"**Listen.**"

He just shrugged at me, "Hang on then, **I'll** go and see what it is." I continued persistently.

As I struggled against the water to get closer to the sound, it seemed to get quieter… no, not quieter just muffled…

"**Mfuuoooner!"**

Okay, I thought, that's weird it sounded a bit like my name…

Danny was coming up behind me, "Ok, I definitely heard that, where is it coming from?"

We were both scanning our surroundings frantically, trying to find the source of the noise, when I saw a storage cupboard. Metal door, it seemed to fit. "Danny, I think it's coming from that." I suggested weakly.

We both made our way to the thick metal door, Danny getting there much faster than me of course, and banged against it calling out Abby's name.

Silence.

"Come on Connor help me get the door open." he commanded quickly.

We were both slipping on the floor trying to pull the heavy door open, and it must have taken a few gruelling minutes before water started to rush out of it, sending us both crashing to the ground gasping for breath.

I was struggling to get my head back above water when I felt my hand brush against something soft and as I took a deep breath of well needed air, I turned to see what it was.

I could feel the colour draining out of my face as I saw, horror stricken, that the soft thing I felt under the water was Abby- her eyes closed, floating in the water.

"Oh god Abby!" I shouted as I dived back under to retrieve her.

Danny swiftly made his way over to help me, and I thought how he didn't seem to have much colour left in his face either.

My fingers scrambled over her neck to try and find a pulse and I could feel tears already running down my cheeks.

"Nothing…" I choked, as Danny lifted her into his arms to allow me to move her so that she was lying comfortably.

"Get the water out of her lungs Connor. **Now!**" he screamed at me.

With shaking hands I quickly lifted up her head to drain the water from her throat and mouth before moving on to chest compressions, pausing every few seconds to feel for a pulse.

Still nothing.

"Mouth to mouth Connor; come on you can do this now." Danny instructed me calmly, although I could feel the sharp underline panic in his voice.

I glanced down at Abby's face momentarily before taking in a deep breath and planting my lips forcefully onto hers; I let out the breath that I had been holding and pulled away. "Danny it's not working!" I was panicking now; I can't lose her… not now, not like **this**.

"Keep trying Connor!" it was clear that he had given up trying to stay calm now and was as outwardly distressed as I was.

I gripped Abby's alarmingly cold hand and once again took a deep breath before giving her the kiss of life once again. I pulled away and started to sob, "Abby! Please, I need you I… I-"

But I was suddenly interrupted by Abby's coughing and gasps for breath; "Connor…" she smiled at me feebly and laid her head against Danny's neck.

He was laughing now too, "Thank god Abs, I don't know what Connor here would have done without you." and he nodded towards me

Abby looked at me again and a flash of pain showed quickly on her face, "Abs what's wrong? Are you hurt? What can I do?" words were just tumbling out of my mouth now, heart beating faster in fear that she might be once again hurt.

"Connor, my hand-"she motioned to where I was still gripping her hand tightly.

"Oh right yeh! Sorry."I apologised as she giggled at me.

With her other hand she reached out and stroked my face, "What would I do without you eh?"

I smiled at her and looked at Danny who was now also grinning toothily at us; "I hate to spoil such a happy reunion, but we need to get back to the others, I think we have a pretty good idea of where the anomaly is now don't you?" he gestured back towards the storage cupboard, and I nodded in dazed agreement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few hours later and I was sitting back at my desk, searching through the sodden sheets of paper that now plagued it. I groaned, my designs for the new handheld are somewhere amongst this mess.

"Connor Temple?" I heard a voice behind me and swivelled round on my chair to face them.

"The one and only." I quipped with a grin.

The man's face remained blank as he continued, "Yes, well, Sir James Lester has requested that you be escorted to the hospital to have your ankle sorted out, again."

I looked down at my now obviously swollen ankle and grimaced.

"Yeh, that might be a good idea."

He helped me up and led me outside towards a waiting ambulance, where I was handed a blanket and some pain meds to swallow down.

I was just about to step inside when I heard Abby call me, "Connor wait." she half walked, half ran towards me quickly and I greeted her with a welcoming embrace.

It was then that she hit my arm forcefully, causing me to wince and look down at her in confusion.

"Next time I say wait by your desk, I **mean **wait by your desk you idiot. You could've been killed coming after me! Did you ever think of that?!"

I rubbed the spot on my arm where she had hit me dramatically and looked down at my feet avoiding her expectant, if not slightly angry gaze.

"Well no, not really… and I'm fine anyway, **we're** fine." I carried on looking down at the floor expecting to hear a heated response from Abby, telling me how reckless and stupid I had been today; but when I looked back up at her, I noticed that she now had tears streaming down her face.

I took the blanket that was draped over my shoulders and placed it gently around hers, pulling her in for another hug.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"You could have been killed Connor." she stepped away from the comfort of my embrace and looked me directly in the eyes. "What would I have done then?"

I was speechless, what would **she** have done?

"Abby, what would** I** have done if anything had happened to you, I mean, I didn't die today Abby, **you **did. All I managed to do was slip on a wet floor."

She let out a short laugh and pulled the blanket into her body as she looked away from me.

"I guess I'm just trying to say thank you Con. For just… for just… always being there for me." and she nudged me playfully.

I smiled and brought her closer into me, kissing the top of her head comfortingly.

"I think we've said enough 'thank yous' to last a lifetime." She chuckled in agreement as I closed my eyes, trying to commit this moment of closeness to memory.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N Oh wow, it's finally finished :) review please to tell me what you thought and whether or not I should keep writing or even to suggest/request a particular Primeval storyline that you might want me to try and write.

Oh and Primeval's back for another **epic** 13 episodes, 'cause it's just that good. x


End file.
